quand lugubre devient beauté
by gurthwen
Summary: Un triste commencement pour une belle fin. Notre Hemione se voit trouver, en son professeur, une personne des plus à l'écoute et mystérieuse.HGSS


Encore une nouvelle rien que pour vous, lecteurs. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Encore une fois c'est assez court à mon goût mais je fais de mon mieux!

Encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling pour notre plus grand bonheur !

**Quand lugubre devient beauté**

Je pleure… ça va bientôt faire deux mois que je pleure la mort de mes parents. Bien évidemment, personne ne le voit car je pleur en silence, au plus haut de la tour d'astrologie, tout les soirs, dans un secret des plus intime. Ça m'étonne que l'on ne m'ait pas encore découverte car cette tour est très prisée par les couples, que j'ai détournés d'un simple sort qui se rapproche un peu du « repousse-moldus » que le ministère avait utilisé il y a trois ans, pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Me revoilà donc, une fois de plus, assise par terre, sur la pierre froide, adossée à l'un de ces murs froids et lugubre. Il est minuit pille, personne en vue, je me laisse encore aller à mon chagrin qui n'en fini pas. Une question parvient jusqu'à mon esprit embrumé. Pourquoi dit-on que c'est l'endroit le plus romantique que Poudlard contient ? Certes la vue sur le ciel étoilé, quand il est dégagé évidemment, est magnifique et envoûtante presque autant que la vue du parc ou de la forêt interdite qui devient si mystérieuse la nuit tombée.

Toute cette histoire de romantisme me déprime encore plus. Il faut dire que c'est un peu normal pour une fille qui n'à plus qu'à un seul garçon depuis sa naissance (faut pas compter mon père aussi !). Et encore ! Il ne savait même pas dire mon prénom normalement. Krum était très attirant par son charisme mais alors, niveau cerveau, fallait chercher longtemps pour trouver ne serais-ce qu'une preuve minime de son existence. Alors oui, Hermione Granger est en bonne voie de devenir vieille fille, même si je n'ai encore que 17 ans. Mais bon, comment voulez vous trouver de bien dans mon entourage ?! Harry est comme mon frère est trop convoité pour moi. Ron, lui, beaucoup trop gamin et immature à mon goût. Il ne parle que de Quidditch et ne sais pas parler correctement quand il s'adresse à moi. Parvati m'a dit un jour qu'il fantasmait sur moi… C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Fantasmer. Sur moi. Ron. Je peux vous dire que je suis restée muette au moins dix minutes avant de daigner respirer enfin. Je m'en étais déjà aperçu mais quand je peux jouer l'aveugle, je le fais ! Après, niveau garçon, il y a Neuville mais il est trop simplet encore. Il est adorable mais trop peu sûr de lui. Après… Dean et Seamus, inséparable tous les deux. J'en viens même à penser qu'ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans. Je passe le reste pour passer au plus prisé des garçons de l'école, Drago Malfoy. Le séducteur né. Aucune fille ayant des penchant pour les beaux garçons ne peut le nier, il a un corps de dieux grecs et je peux le confirmer car je l'ai déjà vu torse nu. C'était en cours de Potion. Neuville avait était placé à côté de Malfoy et, comme par hasard, la potion avait explosée et aspergée Malfoy d'une substance verdâtre très pâteuse (je tiens à le dire, elle était censée être légèrement bleutée cette fichue potion…). Il avait du, pour le plus grand plaisir de toutes les filles présentes, enlever sa robe et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous ne gardant que le bas.

En parlant potions, oui je dévie encore une fois de sujet, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une dissertation à rendre à Snape pour dans trois semaines de six parchemins. Je n'en ai fait que quatre pour le moment, il faut vraiment que je m'avance si je veux avoir du temps pour réviser les ASPICs qui sont dans trois mois !

C'est marrant tout ça, je parle de beaux garçons et après de Snape, le professeur mystérieux qui en fait fantasmer plus d'une. Ben quoi ? Il a beau avoir un nez crochu et des cheveux gras, il a un charme fou. Le pire c'est encore quand il se poste juste derrière vous, vous parlant de sa voix rauque et sensuelle et vous montrant de ses mains fines et agiles le tableau pour vous dire que vous n'êtes qu'une attardée ne sachant pas lire. Ok, la fin casse tout mais bon, il est pardonnable on va dire.

Soudainement, un courant d'air me parvînt. Pourtant il n'y a aucun nuage à l'horizon et les arbres semblent tranquilles.

« Granger ?! »

J'ai compris ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il arrive juste que j'y pensais justement… J'avais étrangement envie de le voir maintenant et voilà qu'il se ramène… »

« Je vous ai parlé il me semble. » Ben ça je sais, merci, je ne suis pas sourde quand même. « Ou alors seriez vous sourde en plus d'être aveugle ? » Il me semble y avoir déjà répondu sans le vouloir à ça…

« Bonsoir professeur Snape. »

« Que foutez vous ici à cette heure ci ?! Je retire cinquan… »

« Je rêve, ça se voit pas ? »

« Et en plus vous êtes insolente ?! En plus des cinquante points je vous mets en retenue pendant deux semaines avec moi. Vous viendrez récurer mes chaudrons avec une brosse à dent. Ça vous apprendra à trainasser à une heure ci tardive. »

Ça y est, il recommence avec ses sarcasmes ! Je le préfère comme quand il est en cours, complètement passionné par ce qu'il fait. Je me demande s'il est ainsi également quand il fait l'amour à une femme…

« Vous êtes devenue pétrifiée pour ne pas descendre de suite dans votre dortoir ? » J'ai tant envie de dire oui…

« Non professeur, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de partir et que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Com… »

« Un point c'est tout. » Et de un pour moi !

« … »

Il devient muet… pas trop bon signe, je préfère quand il parle moi ! Je frissonne, encore un de ces fichu coup de vent. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air… J'aimerais qu'il me réchauffe en me prenant dans ses bras…

« Arrêtez de penser si fort s'il vous plait Granger. » Il avait une voix calme et posée… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ??

« Co… Comment ça ? »

« Je sais lire et percevoir les pensées des autres, l'auriez vous oublié miss. »

« Vous avez lu dans mes pensées ! Comment avez-vous osé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est une atteinte à ma vie privée ! »

« Arrêtez de geindre. Vos pensées, je n'ai pas voulu les lires, elles sont venues à moi toutes seules, je puis vous en assurer ! » Et mon cul c'est du poulet peut-être ?! « Je n'ai pu encore y gouter alors permettez moi de ne pas répondre à cette provocation. »

Je suis rouge de honte… Hey mais attendais ! Il a dit pas « encore » pu y goutter ! Ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ?

« Je… Rien de particulier, juste une expression Granger. » Il bégaye, voilà qui est nouveau maintenant et puis, Granger, Granger, j'ai un prénom moi !

« Bien entendu, une expression… »

J'étais mi énervé mi gênée. Après tout, depuis tout à l'heure il est en train de lire dans mes pensées. Mais bon, si je peux en profiter, je le ferais.

Tien, tout est calme. Snape s'est adossé au muret et a l'air songeur. C'est la première foi que je le vois ainsi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a l'air soucieux et… Triste. Malgré ça je ne peux même pas résister de me dire qu'il a vraiment énormément de charme. Bon, Hermione, calmes toi. Je m'approche de lui mais en restant toujours à un certain écart. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la tour. La pierre est toujours aussi froide mais, cette fois-ci, je le ressens moins. Un peu étrange car j'ai même chaud.

Le silence continue me refait étrangement penser à tout mes problèmes. Je n'ai plus de parents, mes grands parents refusent de me parler…

« Pourquoi refuser de vous parler ? » Je suis encore étonnée. Il a du tout entendre… Autant tout lui dire de toute façon, à qui ira-t-il le répéter ? « Je garde ce genre de chose pour moi, soyez donc certaine que tout ce que l'on pourrait dire ici ne sortirait pas d'ici. »

« Merci professeur. »

« Voulez vous en parler ? »

« … Mes grands-parents sont très croyant et disent que mes pouvoirs sont de l'ordre du malin. Ils disent même que je ne fais pas parti de leur famille. » Je renifle honteusement. « C'est ça qui me fait tant de tord. Je n'ai plus de famille. Harry ne se rend pas même compte de mon mal-être alors que je le considère comme mon frère. A croire qu'il est trop préoccupé par Voldemort pour s'occuper de moi. »

« Et Weasley. On raconte partout qu'il vous a demandé votre main. »

« Oh ? Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas était des plus discret pour cette affaire. Il m'a demandé en mariage dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant tout le monde. » Etrange, Snape à l'air surpris et… jaloux ? Il tire une tête pas possible. Allez, je suis gentille, j'arrête de le torturer… Si torture il y avait. « Je l'ai entraîné dans ma chambre pour lui dire ma réponse. Je ne voulais pas être écouté par tout le monde. Il avait une tête bouleversée, pire que vous en ce moment ! »

« Comment ça ? » Je ricane, il est marrant.

« Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait. C'est alors que je lui ai dit ma réponse : non. J'y suis allé rapidement, je suis franche de nature. Il est partit en pleurant et rouge comme une tomate. Enfin… Vous savez tout pour ce qui est de Ronald. »

« C'est donc pour cette raison que cela fait près d'un mois que vous ne mangez plus avec lui et Potter. » Mais il m'espionne ou quoi ?! « Je… Euh… Hum, non, je ne vous… Je ne vous espionnais pas. C'est juste que… Que vous êtes un trio normalement inséparable donc… »

« Ouai… C'est ça… Je ne suis pas très convaincue mais bon. Passons. Et vous professeur ? »

« Hum ? Que me voulez vous ? »

« Savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je partagerais avec vous mes préoccupations ? »

« Je vous ai dit des choses personnelles, il me semble que vous pouvez me parler de vos ennuis. Après tout, ça ne peut faire que tu bien de parler. »

« Je ne pense pas que… »

« Je vois que la confiance règne… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes mon élève donc… »

« Vous croyez que ça a de l'importance ici ? A cette heure ci ? Et surtout pour ce genre de chose ? »

« Bien… Ce n'est pas un sujet dont je parle habituellement mais je vois que ça vous intéresse de savoir tout ça. » Je n'ai plus envie que d'une seule chose : me blottir dans ses bras… Il faut vraiment que je me concentre sur autre chose… Pour compenser le manque de câlins apparent que j'ai, je m'installe de façon à l'avoir vraiment en face de moi et me blottis contre ce mur trop froid. « Dumbledore me torture, il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Il veut absolument que je continu mon rôle d'espion mais je ne peux plus le faire. Si j'y retourne ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, je crains que ce ne soit également la dernière. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà d'énorme doute à mon sujet mais, à la dernière attaque, Lestrange m'a vu protéger l'un des nôtres et tuer Nott. J'ai même reçu un hibou, il y a trois jours, de Bellatrix m'encourageant à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une de leurs réunions. Personne n'y tien peut-être mais moi, je tien à ma vie. »

« Ne pensez pas de telles absurdités ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne dîtes pas que personne ne tien à vôtre vie à part vous. »

« Je serais curieux de savoir qui. » Il a un sourire qui, pour une foi, n'est pas sarcastique… Je me suis entraîné dans une belle galère moi…

« Des personnes que vous ne soupçonnerais jamais. » Je suis mal barré. Autant essayer de changer de sujet ! « Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut-il absolument vous envoyer là bas ? »

« Vous ne vous en doutez pas ne serais-ce qu'un peu ? »

« Harry ? » J'ai la voix faible car je me doute que ce que je viens de dire est vrai. Harry réclame des informations à tords et à travers pour savoir quel sera le moment de l'attaque de Voldemort…

« C'est bien exacte. Ton cher meilleur ami à réclamer à plusieurs reprises à Albus de m'envoyer là bas. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais… Attendez ! Vous m'avez tutoyé ! »

« Oh… Une erreur de ma part. Involontaire. »

« Non, c'est mieux quand vous me tutoyez. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être la miss je sais tout que vous détestez tant dans vos cours. »

« Je ne vous déteste pas, loin de là. Je vous pousse juste à ma façon. Et je vois bien le résultat. Vous êtes la meilleure élève que j'ai eu depuis le début de ma carrière. »

Je me sens rougir. Encore une fois j'ai envie de me caller dans ses bras et d'être bercée par sa douce respiration. Je peux toujours rêver faut dire. Comment un homme comme lui pourrait être attiré par une fille comme moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore lue dans mes pensées car il me regarde avec un regard brillant. Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre ! Je deviens folle, c'est la seule chose qui me paraît plausible. De toute façon, je peux toujours demander !

« Dîtes moi. Il y a autre chose qui vous tracasse. Ais-je raison ? »

« … »

« Vous le savez maintenant ! Vous pouvez m'en parler ! »

« Il est trop tard pour continuer. » Il se défile ! Ce n'est pas juste ! « Venez, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune de votre maison. Vous risquerez beaucoup si vous vous faisiez prendre seule dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. »

J'acquiesçais malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas arrêter notre conversation. Une voix rauque retentie dans ma tête me disant que la discussion n'est pas terminée à jamais. Je sourie dans le vide puis en le regardant et, étrangement, il me rendit mon sourire. Ça fait depuis bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé oreille attentive à mes problèmes et surtout un… Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il représente pour moi car je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est un ami, je ne ressens pas ça pour Harry et les autres, non, c'est autre chose. Ça me provoque une sorte de bourdonnement dans mon estomac, je n'ai envie d'une seule chose quand je suis en sa présence, être dans ses bras… Comment mettre tout ça au clair dans ma tête ? Peut-être en sachant plus sur ce qui le tracasse véritablement.

Nous prenons la route, côte à côte, dans le sombre des couloirs. Il reste silencieux et je n'ose pas commencer une discussion, il serait sûrement obligé de refuser afin de reprendre son rôle de professeur désagréable, que je n'aime pas d'ailleurs. Il est beaucoup mieux comme je l'ai vu ce soir. J'en viens même à me demander si je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de cet personne là. Il a trébuché. Bien fait ! Il n'avait qu'à pas écouter ce que je pense ! Je me suis rendue compte ce soir que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il se donnait.

Sans m'en rendre compte, il m'avait plaqué contre le mur et me murmurais de me taire. Je me posais des questions, tant de questions mais j'étais trop troublé par sa présence. Son corps collé au mien. Et… Un certain endroit plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire chez les hommes. Est-ce moi qui lui provoque ça ? Idiote ! T'es seule avec lui ici ! Ma respiration se faisait saccadée sans que je puisse corriger ma faute. Il était silencieux, encore une fois, mais semblait à l'affut de quelque chose. Je tendais l'oreille. Des bruits de pas ! Quelqu'un approchait ! C'est alors que Rusard passa à côté de nous. On était dans l'ombre et la robe noire de Severus nous permis de passer inaperçu. Il disparut sans se retourner. On était de nouveau tranquille.

Severus… Je l'ai appelé par son prénom sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Il me regardait, à présent, droit dans les yeux. Il ne s'était toujours pas décollé de moi. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi mais j'avais envie de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser. Il a du lire une foi de plus dans mes pensées car il s'est éloigné hâtivement de moi, l'air un peu gêné. Je devais ressembler à un phare en ce moment car j'avais plus chaud que jamais. Il me demande de reprendre route, je le suis après m'être rendue compte que ça voix était plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Je ne peux m'arrête de m'imaginer en train de l'embrasser. J'ai un nœud au ventre. Ce n'est pas douloureux et c'est sûrement causé par la gêne… On va dire ça comme ça.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée du court trajet. La seule foi où il a parlé c'était il y a deux seconde, pour demander à la grosse dame de m'ouvrir. Il me dit un vague au revoir à peine audible avant de commencer à partir. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Professeur !! »

Il se retourne, étonné que je l'aie appelé. Sans demander la permission, je me rapproche de lui alors qu'il ne bouge plus, me met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse légèrement sur la joue. Je lui dis merci alors que ma bouche est encore à la hauteur de son oreille. Mes deux mains, posées sur son torse, je me laisse redescendre pour lui sourire et voir sa réaction avant de partir rapidement de là. Je jurerais avoir entre-aperçue une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit avec une idée en tête : demain, je retournerais à la tour et je l'attendrais. Jusqu'au petit matin s'il le faut mais je veux savoir la raison réelle de ses tracas. Et peut-être que je me rendrais compte que le manque que je ressens maintenant et causé par lui. Severus Snape. Je suis amoureuse du professeur Severus Snape !

Oo0oOo0oO

J'ai réussi mes examens il y a deux mois. J'ai reçu un hibou par Ronald me disant qu'il refusait de venir assister à la fête qui se passera dans deux semaines, le 31 août. Tant pis pour lui. Harry sera là avec Ginny, j'en suis heureuse. J'ai même invité la famille entière des Weasley. Enfin, la partie que je connaissais, évidemment. Severus n'était pas d'accord au départ mais à fini par céder. Après tout, c'est aussi le mien de mariage ! Et puis, il ne peut rien refuser à la femme qu'il aime. Tien ! Quand on parle du loup, le voilà de retour de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui offrir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il va refuser car il souhaite travailler en ma compagnie. Je serais son assistante en premier lieu avant de devenir le deuxième professeur de potion de l'établissement. Comme ça je pourrais voir mon mari tout les jours ! J'espère juste que Dumbledore acceptera que je passe en congé maternité au bout de six mois de travail. Enfin, ça va, ce n'est pas encore pour toute suite. Emilie devrait naître en Février, le 18. Un mois pille avant celui de son père. Severus en est ravi. On est tellement heureux…


End file.
